International Pranking Wars
by Fluff Maker
Summary: <html><head></head>You've heard of wars, those cruel bitter times out in the battlefields. Times where brave soldiers stood and fought for their nations, times where whole towns were crushed. But...have you ever heard of the International Pranking Wars? Filled with hilarious pranks, join Fluffy and her accomplice Pomodoro in a world filled with laughter!</html>
1. The Pranking Game

**I know that I should've posted this on April Fool's Day...but the idea hit me now and I really wanted to write a mini-series! Canada never really got too much attention, I mean he doesn't even have his own Marukaite Chikyuu! COME ON! **

**So I just wrote this to see Canada in action...**

**P.S. I really wanted to use unoriginal pranks that have never been thought of before but I don't really know if they sound lame or impossible...other than that, if they really did suck and made you facepalm, don't go flaming at me! You have been warned! **

**Thank you for reviewing all my fan fictions! I hope you enjoy this mini-series too!**

Canada stretched, massaging his aching muscles as he limped down the hallway. It'd been one of those days where he'd ran out of maple syrup, the hockey game on television was canceled due to bad weather, nobody noticed him, and Russia had sat on him...again.

It wasn't like his life was like this all the time. Yes, sometimes the nations forgot who he was or couldn't see him, but Canada didn't hold any hatred for them. No, in fact, he loved them all dearly and cherished the times they all spent together...fighting...oh well...they were still together!

_Oh well,_ Canada thought to himself, _tomorrow would be a new day._ He smiled to himself and cuddled Kumajiro closer to his chest as he picked up his pace.

Meanwhile, two shadowy figures pressed up against the walls carefully peeled themselves away from the shadows, looking this way and that, before darting off.

There's lots of work to be done...

**-The next day -**

Canada walked down the side walk, clutching a sleepy Kumajiro and humming a happy little tune. After watching tons of hockey games late into the night, he felt refreshed and happy, ready to face the day head on! He'd even gotten out of bed early so he could take his sweet time walking to the world meeting building.

"Excuse me, but are you Canada?" The called nation froze in his tracks. That voice defiantly didn't belong to England, France or America...so does this mean that somebody other than family knew who he was? Was this for real? Canada spun around happily to meet a teenage girl. Yep, defiantly a stranger! Maybe one of his citizens? Or fans? Today really was his lucky day!

"Yes, I'm Canada! How'd you know, eh?" He asked, voice a bit louder than usual. "Well, of course I'd know! I'm Canadian and a big fan of you as well. It's a pleasure meeting you Canada, you can call me Fluffy!" Fluffy laughed at Canada's joyful expression and shook Canada's hand, even pausing to shake Kumajiro's tiny paw. (At this, Kumajiro lifted his head and mumbled a muffled 'Who are you' before falling back asleep)

Canada smiled, eyes brightening, he didn't even care if this girl really was a creepy stalker or whatever, there would be so much things to talk about with his new friend! "So...do you like maple syrup?" He asked the first question that popped up in his head. "LIKE IT?!" Fluffy's eyes widened, "Good sir, you do not simply 'like' maple syrup, you LOVE maple syrup, but sorry to disappoint, I like ramen more than maple syrup...ehehehe..." Canada and Fluffy laughed together before a serious look passed over Fluffy's face. _Eh? Did I do something wrong? _Canada, noticing the dramatic change in the atmosphere, curiously looked over at Fluffy.

"Um...I know we just met... but can I ask you a...um...favor? Well actually...it'll help you more than it'll help us..." Fluffy smiled, a determined expression on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

_Wait. Us?_ Canada nearly jumped out of his skin as another girl stepped out from the shadows, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey Canada! My name is Pomodoro." Stepping forward, she shook his hand _and _Kumajiro's tiny paw before looking over to a fuming Fluffy. "Sorry for being late Fluff." She wrapped her arms around the slightly annoyed Fluffy in apologizy before springing away, black hair bouncing up and down.

Fluffy rolled her eyes playfully before she pulled a mini-calendar from her bag, flipping to today's date. "Now, if you look here, what day is it?" She tapped the square outlined in red ink. Canada's stomach dropped. _Is it...? _"April fool's day." She finished ominously, snapping the calendar shut. Canada's eyes widened as the information registered in his brain. How could he have forgotten?

Every year, one of the nations would start an 'International Pranking War'. The competition would last for a full 24 hours. So basically, until the sun sets, you can prank anybody, anytime you want! Nations can lose points if their target discovers who the pranker is and turns in positive evidence or if they prank anybody after the competition is over. The person who originally starts the war gets 5 extra points if they aren't found out but is automatically disqualified if found out.

Finally, the annual pranking king of the year get a wish from the magical pranking fairy. Yes. There is such thing as a magical pranking fairy. However, there is a twist. This wish you wish for...it can only last for a week...so if you were thinking of wishing to own the world...it'll only last a week buster. Anyways...

Obviously, the losers don't get punished or anything. The ones who suffered the most embarrassing pranks may suffer humiliation and blackmail for the past week or month...but other than that, the losers don't really gain or lose anything other than pride.

Canada stared at the girls in shock. During one of these acts, he'd always locked himself away at home, not wanting to get pranked and actually too shy to prank anybody. Little did Canada know that he himself had a greater advantage over the nations. Other than England, France, America and probably some other nations, none of the other nations knew who he was, or that he existed. With just a little magic here and there, pulling pranks would be a piece of cake! Fluffy and Pomodoro's infamous chesire cat grins widened at the idea of Canada winning the pranking war. This. Was. Going. To. Be. Epicccc!

"T-thank you f-for reminding me of t-the date...b-but look, I r-really g-gotta go...I...um..." Canada rambled on, slowly inching away. "Oh, but I think you'll defiantly win this war!" Pomodoro grinned and pounced, grabbing Canada's arm. "But...but...how? Why me, eh?" Canada surrendered, interested in why these girls thought that he could be the champion.

"Oh come on! You know the answer!" Pomodoro rolled her eyes and poked his cheek, "Your invisibility powers! Everybody knows you stay at home when this time of year comes around so they won't suspect a thing! It's not too late, if you start the war now, you'll get a head start! Nobody will expect you to be behind this and you can totally show everybody how awesome you are!" Her chesire cat grin widened as she hung back, letting Canada think about it all.

"Kumabiro...what should I do?" Canada whispered to the already asleep polar bear. Canada bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. A part of him wanted to try something new and team up with Fluffy and Pomodoro to prank the socks off of everybody while another part of him...wait...screw the other part of him! He was going to go with the pranking the socks off of everybody part!

Reopening his eyes, he nodded to Fluffy and Pomodoro. Fluffy merely smiled again and high fived Canada while Pomodoro giggled and glomped Canada and Fluffy.

_Let the International Pranking Wars begin!_

**-After evil meeting between Canada, Fluffy and Pomodoro-**

"The person who starts the whole war needs to very sneaky," Fluffy slid a box across the table, "because he has to pull the prank at the world meeting where everybody is watching." Canada pulled the box too him and opened it, pulling out what looked like transparent cloth.

"What...what is this, eh?" Canada questioned, looking at Fluffy. "It's Harry Potter's cloak of invisibility, we got one too, just in case! When you wear it, you become invisible...try it on!" Pomodoro interrupted, pushing a mirror in front of the still confused Canada and shoved the cloak in his face, urging him to try it on.

Shrugging, Canada flung the cloak across his shoulders. The lower half of him instantly disappeared in a whoosh of air. He held back a yelp of surprise as he looked down to confirm that the lower part of him was simply...invisible. "Why do I need this, eh? I'm already invisible too most nations..." He questioned, turning to Fluffy and Pomodoro who were currently taking turns petting a still asleep Kumajiro. "Just in case!" They replied in unison high fiving each other like it was all just a routine.

Canada merely smiled and turned back to the mirror, tugging the fabric over his head so it completely covered his entire body. "Is this okay?" He whispered.

"It's perfect," Fluffy gave him a thumbs up, "you're ready to get out there and start pranking!"

Canada sat still, trying not to twitch and give away his position. He was currently sitting on a stack of extra chairs, tucked in the corner of the room because Fluffy had removed his chair to not arouse suspicion. As for Fluffy, she was in Canada's house, pretending to be Canada just in case America called to see why his little bro wasn't at the meeting. Pomodoro, on the other hand, was hidden in the security camera room. She had on her ear piece to guide Canada and warn him if something was going wrong.

The prank was brilliant, created by Canada himself! America knows that Canada usually always skipped this meeting in fear of being pranked so the chances of America calling him was really low. But as Fluffy and Pomodoro said, just in case! And because of Canada's soft voice, all she had to do was speak softly in the phone and pray that America wouldn't guess that it was a girl speaking. (Fluffy's voice acting skills were terrible! Pomodoro was much better but she had to man the cameras...) If it all worked out, it would kill all suspicions of him being the prankster and that wish would be as good as his!

He smiled at his plan and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, wishing that his pet was here with him. Kumajiro, too tired to accompany his master in his awesome pranking war, was tucked safely in bed with Pomodoro to keep an eye on him.

Oh well, as long as everything turned out as planned! Canada giggled under the cloak, reviewing their prank plan in his head. It was going to be awesome! Canada never felt more scared and excited in his life!

Just then, the door to the room creaked open and a very sneaky very suspicious England came creeping through. Canada muffled his giggles and drew his knees into his chest, observing England through his cloak with shining eyes. He nearly giggled again when England looked around the room, green eyes passing him as well.

Assuming that the coast was clear, England tip toed into the room, eyes darting around in case somebody decided to leap out at him. Smirking with glee, he withdrew some shiny new security cameras from his bag. Canada's heart plummeted as he watched England set up his cameras. You weren't supposed to set up your prank early, but setting up traps to c_atch _the prankster wasn't technically in the rule book.

Canada shifted, this back fired on all his plans! He'd have to warn Pomodoro about this later. He couldn't afford to be disqualified! Not when they'd prepared so much for the ultimate International Pranking War!

England looked around one more time before tugging off a blue cloth in a concealed space across the room. Behind the curtain, was a computer, probably for the security cameras. England smiled, patted the computer and recovered the computer with the blue cloth before sneaking back out to make himself a strong cup of tea.

After England's interesting little 'scheme', nothing suspicious happened, leaving Canada extremely bored. He couldn't talk to Fluffy or Pomodoro in fear of somebody noticing him nor could he leave in fear of being locked out or discovered. But after a couple of hours, it was time for the meeting and all the nations had arrived.

Canada carefully stretched out his tense muscles. All that waiting was about to pay off. He slowly reached up to his ear piece to whisper a very soft 'Ready' and was responded by a squeak of excitement. Fluffy and Pomodoro were just as excited as he was. Oh, it looked like all the other nations were prepared too. There was an unusual spark in Germany's eyes today and Italy looked more alert. Hmm...looks like Prussia has something going on there! Was America being a bit too obnoxious today?

Yes, it was time to start the International Pranking War now before somebody took the spotlight!

**Find out what happens next in the second chapter! Plenty of fun unoriginal pranks left to pull on all our favourite nations! Sorry if some nations aren't included in this fan fiction...**


	2. Let the War Begin!

**Don't worry guys, I got the next chapter right here...**

**By the way, for the last chapter, I meant the pranks were too be original, like not overused. Sorry about that! **

**Pomodoro is my best friend who lives down across the street and we have always talked about ways to annoy our favourite characters...and ya know...pranking wars...why not? **

**Please enjoy reading the new chapter and thanks for all the support! **

Canada hunched down, rubbing his hands nervously together as Germany cleared his throat to start the meeting. _That was his cue! _Canada got up, careful not to tip over the stack of chairs.

He tip toed over to America, who was happily munching on a hamburger and sipping a coke. A stack of hamburgers were carefully stacked beside him, waiting to be eaten.

Letting out a low shaky breathe, Canada walked over to his brother, drawing the cloak even closer to his body as he started to sweat. _What if I'm caught? _

Taking a nervous gulp of air, he leaned forward and nudged the pile, closing his eyes and leaning back. Unfortunately, the pile didn't move an inch. It refused to move, stubbornly sitting there and seemingly staring at Canada with a smug look. _Humph. I'm being upgraded by a hamburger. Perfect. A great start. Wait...can hamburgers even stare? I'm going mentally insane..._

Infuriated, Canada literally punched the pile over, watching as they rolled off into the lap of the person sitting next to America. England, the lucky one who'd been sitting beside America, let out a short yell of surprise. "Oi! Watch were you put those hamburgers!" He stood up, face to face with America, salad and mayonnaise dripping off of his clothes as his face turned red with anger.

"S-sorry d-dude..." Stifling his laughs through his burger, America tried to apologize. Keyword, tried. In the end, he burst out laughing, smacking the table and making fun of poor England. Canada merely rolled his eyes as another one of their infamous arguments began. Who knew that _Canada_ would be the one to start it this time?

"W-well...who eats this much anyways? You...you...big FATTO!" England screamed, fuming. At this, America stood up, giving Canada enough time to change America's coke with Russia's vodka and his burger with one of England's scones. Fluffy had put a hologram on it so it looked like a burger. Don't ask how. Just accept it.

**Fluffy: Really creative...I know...don't blame me! I ran out of ideas...**

After that success, he crept over to Russia and changed his vodka with bitter Chinese medicine they'd somehow managed to die white and slipped another one of England's cooking treats in his food. They'd tried making sure that everybody got different disgusting foods, but they'd run out of ideas so they had to steal some of England's cooking and use it on multiple nations.

At least all the drinks were going to be different.

Sitting back for a while, he waited until England casually insulted France and he too joined the fight. Seeing his chance, Canada darted forward to make some 'amends' to France's snacks and drinks.

Canada darted all over the meeting table, starting fights and making distractions until all the snacks and drinks were rearranged. At one point, he'd even coated England's food with sugar and replaced his drink with a fizzy sugar filled one to see what he'd be like when hyper.

Nobody noticed that something very...strange was happening. The others should've been more aware! It was April Fool's day after all...

After a while, when the whole room was in a ruckus and Canada had finished his deed, he slipped back to his spot on the stack of chairs and waited for Germany to do the 'calming down' part.

Just as he expected, Germany finally broke and screamed at everybody to sit down and continue the meeting, effectivitely shutting everybody up and making Canada smile. He'd guessed everything ahead of time.

Canada fiddled with the ear piece, debating whether he should tune in with the girls. Hmm...ah, why not? "Psttt...Pomo? Fluff?" Canada whispered, keeping his voice low. Eyes glued to the world meeting, he grinned as he heard a crackle and Pomodoro's voice over the piece. "Fluffy's busy...she's talking to your boss. But it's all good! Everything going good over there?"

Canada smiled, "Things are gonna get messy here real fast..." Pomodoro did a silent cackle, falling off her chair in the process.

There was a screech as the nations headed back to their appropriate seats to continue their snacks. "Oh wait! It's starting! I gotta go, see you soon!" Canada frantically turned the ear piece off and watched as the nations settled down, reaching for their 'food'.

Canada shifted. The chaos was about to begin.

Unfortunately, America was the one who had to suffer first. Being America, he was the first one to take a huge bite of his burger and face England's horrible cooking. Worst of all, Fluffy had added a little something to it.

Apparently, she'd stuffed the scone with ghost peppers, the world's spiciest pepper.

**Fluffy: I don't know if this fact is true...soo...ehehehehe...**

"BLURGHDSJD:JSGJ!" Screaming in agony, America leapt up and grabbed his coke, running around the room while ripping off the lid to his coke.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOOOOOTT!" Incoherent words were said at an alarmingly inhuman pace as America dashed back and forth, mouth on fire and hands still desperately trying to rip the lid off. The rest of the nations literally froze, food halfway to their mouths, watching as America ran laps around the room.

Maybe America was dying or maybe he just didn't care anymore because as soon as he opened the cap, he literally drowned himself in the vodka, swallowing everything in one single gulp. Vodka flowed all over America's face as he desperately tipped the cup back for more. As soon as everything was done, America had smacked his lips, ahhing in relief before straightening up again.

"Sorry gu-" A sudden strange look passed over his face before he could finish his sentence. He staggered and fell on his knees, horror etched on his face as he tried to scream again. Unfortunately, he fainted, cup rolling out of his limp hand. The stench of vodka filled the room as the nations looked at America with fear.

That is, until Russia recognized the stench of vodka. _His _vodka. "Who took my vodka?" Russia shot straight up, hands slamming the table in anger and normally happy face twisted into one of anger. A dark aura, darker than any other aura in the world was around Russia, clearly telling people to back off.

Curious, Russia grabbed his bottle and chugged it, too enraged to even think that somebody replaced his drink with something not too pleasant. Too bad...he could've saved himself. Russia didn't even _need _the scones to finish him off. The bitter Chinese medicine was bad enough!

The smell of it, the strong and bitter grape taste of it had him down on the floor, choking and wheezing in less than a second.

For some reason, the rest of the nations hadn't given a thought that their food was tainted. Oh no, they were just way too good at keeping guard over their own things. Laughing, the nations proceeded to munch on their own poisoned food.

Ohhh...they were sooo going to regret that.

Japan, who'd been calmly reading his manga, reached out for a strawberry pocky which been replaced with Iceland's favourite sweets, salted licorice. Gagging, Japan reached out for his drink, only to go down coughing. Even more salt and other substances, such as pepper, had been added to his drink, making it a salty, fizzy non-drinkable thing.

France, who'd been shooting England death glares, reached out for his wine, only to spew it out. The once luxurious wine was now tainted with bits of flaky fish food and other pet foods. Canada wondered how France didn't, or couldn't, see the chunky bits of food floating around in his wine. Wait...Fluffy did mention something about making it invisible...

The room, once neat and tidy, reserved for the nations to peacefully discuss their problems and other confidential things was now in utter chaos. Chairs were thrown across the room as nations went berserk. Nations who'd taken an overdose on sugar and alcohol were jumping, dancing and running around the room, making weird noises and harassing people.

Several nations lay passed out on the table, floor, and chairs as they tried to regain health from their horrifying experience. Nations screamed as their throats burned, running around for any source of comfort.

Windows were smashed and plates were thrown against the wall in fury that somebody could make something so...disgusting. Glass was shattered and coughs and gags filled the room.

Prayers to whatever god they worshipped were muttered and touching last words of love were spoken as each nation eventually went down.

One by one, nations fell down, eyes rolling back as the disgustiness ran through their veins, into their bones, claiming their very souls!

Even Germany, one of the toughest nations, was shot down as he'd received another one of England's infamous scones. His beer had unfortunately been replaced with runny ketchup. A delicious combo to go with one of England's scones.

As for Canada, he was having the time of his life! He'd snuck outside through the invisible window Fluffy had prepared to him, whipped off his cloak and burst out laughing. It was all too much fun! Who knew pranking was this awesome?

"THAT. WAS. EPICCC!" Fluffy's sudden excited voice startled Canada. Calming his beating heart, he wiped away his tears of mirth to reply. "IT WAS AWESOMMEE!"

"But it ain't over yet, right?" Fluffy sing-songed, that familiar mischievous tone laced in her usual innocent voice. "Oh no it ain't..." Canada answered, laughing and climbing back to finish the show once and for all.

"Pssst, Pomodoro?" As he crawled up the wall, spider man style, he frantically whispered into the small mike, trying to get Pomodoro's attention. There was a small crackle and the sound of something crashing before Pomodoro's slightly muffled voice filled his ears. "Canada?"

"It's time," Canada hauled himself up and bounced towards his perch on the chairs, "to commence the paint pouring."

Pomodoro giggled, a bit too evilly, before the line crackled and all conversation ceased. The three pranksters were all focused on perfecting the last prank on the world meeting. The ultimate prank that'd finish everybody off and start the war for real!

Eyes gleaming, Canada pulled out ten humongous paint cans hidden with an invisibility spell. He knew just how much some particular nations hated getting dirty...and oh they'd get dirty all right! This was probably going to be the most evilest thing he's ever done in his entire life...but it'd be worth it, right?

Holding back a laugh, he wrapped an arm around a paint can, dragging the others close to the slowly regrouping, still dying, nations and waited for them to be all seated.

Once they were seated, still panting and clutching their throats or stomachs, Canada made a move.

"Dude, like, what happened there?" America gasped, eyes still watering from the peppers. "I don-" A sudden clang interrupted England. The nations whipped around, eyes alert and posture tense. They finally knew what was going on. The pranking war!

"DUDE! IT'S THE-" Before America could even finish his sentence, Canada heaved the can upward, letting the blue paint 'accidentally' slosh up and smack right down all over America. And what did America do? He just sat there, absorbing what just happened before breaking into a huge smile, exclaiming something about it being 'awesome'.

Nations immediately started to panic, running around and begging the invinsible prankster to spare their clothes. France was making a huge ruckus, throwing roses in the air and making some dramatic speech on how expensive his clothes were.

_Oh well, guess he's next! _

SPLASH! France was covered head to toe with yellow paint. May I add that his particular paint was...hard to get off?

Nations screamed 'Oh no not again!' as Canada ran around, laughing gleefully as he sloshed the paint on everybody he passed by. Lifting up his sleeve, he pressed a button cleverly hidden on his watch.

Two shadowy figures lowered themselves from the ceiling, two huge blasters in their hands. _Blasters?_ You'd probably ask, _wouldn't that blow the whole place up? _But these are special blasters! MAPLE FILLED BLASTERS!

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Fluffy exclaimed, aiming for a panicking China and firing. Strings of maple syrup shot out, drenching China in sticky syrup and making him wail in despair. "My favourite shirt aru!"

"Hehehe...they look so tiny from here..." Pomodoro commented, sticking her tongue out as she aimed for Finland. Unfortunately, she never hit her target. Finland found himself crushed against a smooth muscular chest. Sweden's smooth muscular chest to be exact.

"S-sweden...you can let go-" Finland, who'd placed an uncertain hand hesitantly on Sweden's back to try and convince him to let go, suddenly gasped in shock. His hand was now sticky with syrup, confirming that Sweden had indeed taken the shot for him.

"Nobody hurts my wife." He said, arm snaking around Finland's waist, a scary look on his face as he pulled Finland closer. He glared at the dark figures on the ceiling as his other hand crept forward to crush away the loose pieces of hair that'd fallen across Finland's face.

Finland squirmed as he felt the hand brush tenderly across his face. A blush spread across his cheeks as he looked up at Sweden. From this angle, Sweden didn't look so bad...he even looked quite handsome...

SPLOOSH! The moment was ruined when Canada ran past, drenching the still hugging couple in pink paint. "Way to ruin the moment there Canada..." Fluffy had mumbled, aiming and shooting almost angrily at a fleeing Denmark.

After a few minutes, every nations was either on the floor or still running around the room but every nation had been both drenched in paint and shot with maple syrup. Sadly, even Sweden couldn't protect Finland with his destined fate of getting hit with maple syrup.

Pomodoro, with mad shining eyes, had shot multiple times at the fleeing couple, muttering 'die die die' under her breathe. Not that she didn't support the ship, she just wanted to spray Finland.

Anyways, the mission was finally done. Pomodoro and Fluffy looked at each other before flipping off and cutting the ropes to the rolled up banner they'd sneakily hung up on the other side of the room. The banner unfurled, revealing five big words painted in red paint. INTERNATIONAL PRANKING WAR STARTS TODAY!

"Hey guys!" Canada jogged up to them, paint can still in hand. "Canada! That was epic!" Pomodoro glomped Canada, squeezing him a bit harder when she said 'epic' to emphasize her point. Fluffy merely stood there, smiling, hands in pockets as she nodded along to Pomodoro's words.

Canada laughed, eyes sliding across the chaotic mess when his eyes landed on the blue tarp covering England's security camera computer thingie. "Guys! England set up a security camera computer thing!" Pulling free of Pomodoro's grip, he rushed over to the tarp, frantically pointing at it. "What do we do?"

The girls looked at each other, a knowing look in their eyes before they burst out laughing, leaning forward to catch their breathes. "Oh Canada..." Pomodoro began, a smug grin plastered across her face. "You know us better than that!"

"We replaced the security camera tape with some of Germany's hard core porn."

Canada could only stare at the laughing girls in shock, gazing sadly at the passed out nations and mentally giving them all mind soap to use in the future when they tried to 'find out who the prankster was'.

**Poor nations...ah well, I had fun writing this! Ya guys think I should continue this?**

**Fluffy out! **


	3. The Exploding Pierre and Gilbird

**Pomodoro: Fluffy! GET YO BUTT OFF THE COUCH AND START WRITING!**

**Me: *Munching ketchup chips* Huh? **

**Pomodoro: I'll confiscate all your anime. ALL OF IT. **

**Me: 0w0 *Shoves bag of ketchup chips into her face* TAKE IT! TAKE ALL OF IT! **

**Anyways, soooo sorry I haven't updated. School, writer's block and feels have been getting to the ol' Fluffy. But the Fates decided not to hate me for once...so here it is! The third chapter!**

**Thank you so much for all the support and reviews! I loves chu all~~**

_After the successful prank the team had pulled on the world meeting, we find Fluffy, Pomodoro and Canada back in their secret lair of great evilness in the midst of creating another master prank..._

Canada drummed his fingers on the desk, looking over at the two girls who were busy drawing stuff on a giant blackboard. They seemed to be in a trance, focused on finishing their master piece, whatever it was. Canada sighed again and turned his gaze to the wall. This 'master piece' was definitely taking a looonnggg time and they didn't have all day! He decided to ask the girls what they had in mind, they might even need his help.

He pushed his chair back, the loud screech cutting through the silence like a knife and snapping the girls out of their trance. They turned, slowly facing the blushing Canadian who'd wished that he'd just stayed silent. That look was starting to creep him out!

"U-um...w-what now?" Canada stuttered, looking down at his shoes. They stared at him for a few minutes, making him fidget in discomfort before grinning, catching each other's eyes.

"We were just brain storming some pranks out on the blackboard." Fluffy began, continuing her scribbling. "Wanna help?" Canada leaned back, Kumajiro nestled between his arms. "Hmmmm...what do you think Kumaniro?" He muttered, nuzzling the polar bear's soft fur.

"Bird...awesome..." The bear rolled over sleepily, still recovering from his long and relaxing nap. "Bird? Awesome..." Canada murmured, gently rocking Kumajiro back and forth. _Hmm...bird...awesome...Prussia...Gilbert...GILBIRD! _

Canada sat straight up, Kumajiro nearly falling out of his lap in his excitement. "Guys! GUYSS!" He nearly yelled, madly waving his arms about. "I got an idea! I good one!" Pomodoro and Fluffy stopped what they were doing, heading over to the Canadian. "Whatcha got in mind?" Pomodoro asked, leaning forward.

"Who wants to prank France and Prussia?"

Fluffy's eyes lit up and Pomodoro grinned. They both shuffled forward, eager to hear the prank Canada had in mind. Canada smiled and leaned forward, eyes bright with mischief. Whispers were exchanged and high fives were made before the team set off, ready for another prank.

_**-With France and Prussia-**_

"France? Where is the beer?" Prussia, who had formed a truce with France, called from the living room. "In a moment~" France sang, loading the tray with a few bottles of beer. He knew Prussia preferred drinking directly from the bottle.

As France entered the living room, loaded with wine and beer, Prussia sat up, reaching forward and snatching a bottle from the tray. With a pop and a sigh of relief, Prussia took a swig, relaxing back into the comfort of France's couch. "Thanks for supplying the awesome me this awesome beer kesesese!"

"But of course!" France merely smiled, taking his seat next to Prussia's before taking a sip of his own non-tainted wine. "So..." Prussia sat up again, looking at France with serious eyes. "who should we prank first?"

"Well, I thought about this earlier and I already have all the plans written down. If I do say so myself, I particularly created this whole 'International Pranking War' myself with my last prank. Ohonhonhonhon~ " France chuckled. "Pierre! Be a dear little oiseau and fetch me my sheets?" Pierre, who was in the midst of cleaning his feathers, chirped and flew off to France's bedroom.

"Quite an obedient little fellow ya got there, eh?" Prussia chuckled, gesturing towards Pierre. "Oui, and I'd hate to lose him, he's practically family." France replied, a strange looking passing over his eyes. Prussia nodded in response, looking at the energetic little puff ball zooming across the room, intent on helping Pierre retrieve France's documents.

Pierre landed on France's bed, ruffling his feathers. Something seemed...off. There was an ominous presence in this room and Pierre's conscious was screaming at him to run away and hide. No...it couldn't be...was BELARUS HERE? Nah...there was no reason why she would be here...

A sudden chirp snapped Pierre out of his thoughts. Gilbird had landed next to him, looking up at him with sharp energetic eyes. _Oh look,_ Pierre thought to himself, _Gilbird's come to hel-_

Pierre's thoughts were interrupted by a slightly muffled squawk as he was snatched up, thrown into a cage, and hurried off to who knows where. Gilbird didn't even have a chance to blink when he too was snatched up. There was a lot of shuffling, silent grunts and muffled chirps before the tarp to Gilbird and Pierre's cage was uncovered and the latches to their cages were unlocked.

Pierre cautiously poked his head out, a sharp eye out for the enemy. Gilbird on the other hand, flew out in a blur of yellow, chirping happily. _What's wrong with him? Don't you know that we're cap- _Pierre was cut off once again as he noticed the room they were in.

Bowls of exotic bird feed were carefully laid out amongst brilliantly colored blankets. All kinds of fruits, ripe and fresh, hung from the trees planted in the room. Birds roosted amongst the branches, snoozing to their heart's content while others splashed in rapid rivers. Flowers honey combed the area, filling the room with their sweet fragrant scents. Gilbird was already attacking a nearby fruit. He looked up, a playful glint in his eyes. Cheep! He chirped, goading Pierre towards the fruit.

How did they do all this? Pierre thought, eyes shining. Who cared? He spread his wings, a gleeful chirp escaping his beak as he flew towards Gilbird. This was bird heaven.

"I hope they like it..." A voice muttered from behind the closed door. Three pairs of eyes observed the room through several holes in the door. "I'm sure he does, now let's go! France and Prussia are getting suspicious!" Another voice goaded the other. The lock clicked into place and the eyes vanished, the pitter patter of rapid feet fading into the distance.

_Phase 1, complete! _

_**-ZE PLAN-(OH MA GLOB) **_

Back in France's bedroom, the three friends put their heads together, casting sneaky glances towards the door. "Think France suspects anything?" Fluffy whispered, a worried eye still fixed on the door. "Nope." Pomodoro replied, shaking her head. "Let's set the prank up then, eh?" Canada ended, pulling out a mechanical fake version of Pierre and Gilbert.

Pomodoro and Fluffy snickered as they opened the secret hatch behind the duplicates and filled it with various liquids. "And just a little..." Pomodoro threw in tomato shaped bombs in each of the clones. "...something."

_**-Back with France and Prussia...again-**_

France sighed, taking another gulp of his wine. Pierre sure was taking a long time...maybe his room was too messy? Or was it because Pierre was getting too old?

Thoughts of holding a funeral for Pierre flashed through France's mind and he quickly shook them off. _No, I musn't think this way...Pierre will always be with me. Always. _

He nearly jumped when Pierre flew back into the room, a bit awkwardly this time, and nearly crash landed onto the table. Strange...Pierre was always a great flier...and he never crash lands. Ah well. France smiled, taking the documents from Pierre's beak. "Thank you Pier-" A large boom cut France off.

There was a brief squawk and two (manly) shrieks and then...silence. Paper flew into the air, fluttering down like long abnormal somewhat rectangular pieces of snow. Yellow goop dripped of of France's face and hair as he stared down at his hands in shock. Prussia stared at the traumatized France, his eyes as wide as dinner plates and his face as white as his hair.

"P-pierre?" France's unusually feeble voice broke the silence. "PIERRE?" In the blink of an eye, France broke down. "PIERREEEE!" His wails echoed through the house as he bent down to cuddle the goop of yellow liquid on the floor, clearly distressed about the loss of his loyal companion. "Pierre," he sobbed, pounding the floor, "I...I was a horrible master...a horrible friend. If...if I wasn't so lazy...you...you wouldn't have..." Tears welled up in France's eyes as he writhed in the puddle, sending drops of the liquid flying everywhere.

Prussia just stared at the madness, not really sure what to do. However, a terrifying thought struck him. What if the same thing would happen to Gilbird? Prussia would never say this out loud, but, he definitely had a soft side to the yellow bird.

"GILBIRD!" He called, heart pounding painfully fast against his rib cage. Was he too late? "Gilbird...?" Prussia's eyes widened. No...no...it couldn't be! Just then, Gilbird flew into the room, little black eyes aglow and small wings flapping as hard as they could. Prussia felt warm all over. His knees went weak as he cuddled the little puffball.

"Aww...little awesome buddy...I'm glad your alri-" There was a sharp and loud boom, stopping France's mourning wails and making Prussia's blood run cold. Raising a shaking hand to his face, he looked down, dreading the truth.

"GILBIRRDD!" Prussia fell onto his knees and curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth as yellow goo dripped off of his face and hair. France had already continued his mourning, pounding the floor and talking to the goo that was supposed to be Pierre.

**_-Back with the pranksters-_**

Behind the door, the three friends watched the scene quietly. Not really sure what to do. "Do you think we should tape some of this?" Canada whispered. "Already got it covered." Pomodoro pointed towards one of the hidden cameras in the room. Canada squinted, seeing a small red light blinking back towards him. How could they not have seen that?!

"Ehh...I think it's time to burst their angst bubbles," Fluffy suggested, "I can't listen or watch them cry any longer. " Pomodoro nodded in agreement. "I don't even know if I this is sad or funny!" "Well, lets say their reactions were hilarious but their devotion and loyalty to their pets is sweet." Pomodoro and Fluffy nodded at Canada's words of wisdom.

"Now, let's let Pierre and Gilbird go!" Fluffy pulled a long rope that seemingly just fell from the ceiling. "This is gonna be good" Pomodoro rubbed her hands together, smirking.

**_-France and Prussia-_**

"PIERREE!" France was still on the ground, rolling around in agony as he mumbled about what a horrible master he was. "GILBBIIIIRRDDDDD COME BACKKK!" Prussia was no better, hanging off the couch as he clutched his precious beer bottles. However, their wailings was cut off by two confused chirps by two particular birds whom had flew in the room after fully enjoying themselves at a particular bird spa.

Pierre was really confused. After having the time of his life, he expected France to be waiting patiently here, not rolling on the floor covered in...yolk? (Mysterious liquid finally identified. YAY!) And why was he wailing? It wasn't like he lost anything special, right? Was it because he didn't have enough wine? Cocking his head, Pierre flew down to France, landing on his shoulder and giving his cheek a small peck.

Gilbird was equally confused. Why was Prussia hanging off the couch wailing? Well, Prussia was always screaming about how 'awesome' he was but this...wasn't one of Prussia's normal antiques. Gilbird didn't hear the word 'awesome' even once in his long rant. THIS WASN'T NORMAL! Gilbird looked fearfully around. Right, the zombies must of come. Gilbird flew down to Prussia, landing on his chin and cheeping, staring directly into Prussia's eyes.

"P-pierre?" France immediately stopped his mourning as he felt the peck on his cheek. A familiar chirp sounded next to his ear and Pierre, the real Pierre, flew onto France's hand. "PIERRE?!" France froze, words trying desperately to push themselves out of his mouth but to no avail.

"Oohhh~" A voice sang from the shadows. A quick elbow to the ribs and it was immediately shut up. Thankfully, Prussia and France were way to traumatized to even hear anything. All eyes were on the birds.

Prussia didn't even say anything. He just fainted, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his body thudded onto the ground. Gilbird panicked, thinking that the zombies got him, and started pecking his face in hopes of reviving him.

The three figures hiden amongst the shadows fought back their laughter at the emotional yet hilarious reunion before them. One of them stepped forward and pulled another rope that seemingly fell from the ceiling before falling back.

There was a loud creak, and the ceiling fell apart with a loud boom. Thousands upon thousands of 'extra' fake duplicates of Pierre and Gilbird filled the room, all cheeping and chirping. Prussia woke up to the cheeps of tiny birds."W-what's going o-on?" He mumbled. The world swam before his eyes as he stared at the many copies of Gilbird and Pierre. "I...must be drunk..."

Meanwhile, France had snapped out of too, looking around the room that wasn't really even a room anymore. Everything was just a giant ball of twitching furry cheeping Pierres and Gilbirds. "OH MON DIEU!" He screamed, clutching his head. "I-I must be drunk too..." He sank to the floor, not really sure what to do anymore.

Suddenly, all chirping stopped. France and Prussia sat up straight again, confused to why they would stop. "Huh? Why did they stop?" Prussia questioned, shoving his way through the now silent copies. "Je ne sais pas..." France shrugged his shoulders, picking up several duplicates of Pierre and tossing them over his shoulder.

A small ticking sound filled the room, making Prussia and France freeze. "Ah come on!" Prussia exclaimed, picking up a handful of fake Gilbirds. "Shut up will ya?" Pierre and Gilbird blanched as the ticking noise got louder and louder. How could their masters be so stupid sometimes? No offense. Pierre flew towards France, chirping loudly and tugging at his clothes. They had to get out of here! Gilbird was already at Prussia, tugging at his silvery locks.

Unfortunately, France and Prussia had their ears and eyes shut as they tried to maneuver their way blindly across the room. Seeing that there was no way to warn France or Prussia, the birds glanced towards each other. The question they both asked each other was evident. Should we go? Or should we stay. Gilbird's eyes hardened and he burrowed into Prussia's hair. This was his answer. He closed his black eyes. Gilbird would stay.

Pierre nodded, a fiery determination in his eyes. He burrowed his way into France's shirt, snugly readying himself for the explosion to come. He would stay with his master. Through all the bad times and all the good times. He would stay. For all eternity.

The beeping grew louder and louder until it finally stopped. Prussia and France uncovered their ears, a confused look passing before their faces. "Again?!" France exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air.

BOOM! A deafening roar thundered through the room. The whole house shook as all duplicates exploded, coating the room, Prussia, and France with sticky yolk. France and Prussia stood in the middle of the yolk-splattered room. Yolk steadily dripped off of their faces and clothes as they took in everything that'd just happened. Yep, they'd been pranked.

Pierre emerged cautiously from France's now yolk-stained clothes, looking at the yolky mess. Gilbird also emerged, yolk-free from Prussia's yolk covered hair. Cheep! Gilbird stared happily towards Pierre, flapping his wings. Pierre cheeped back, head nodding in approval. Seems like the two birds actually liked the new change in decoration.

Sadly, the two humans didn't take it as well as their pets did.

"NOOOO!" Two deafening wails sounded from France's house, making the whole world shudder. Somebody must've been pranked. Maybe by the Bad Touch Trio? Maybe by Russia? This thought made some particular nations look fearfully out of their mini bases, drawing the curtains closed and locking the doors. Nobody in the entire world guessed it would be Canada.

Back in their base, Pomodoro and Fluffy highfived Canada, whooping in glee as they watched the yolk drip off of their security cameras. "That was AWESOME!" Fluffy pumped her fist into the air. Pomodoro cheered, clapping her hands in agreement. "So...who's our next...victim?" Pomodoro looked up towards Fluffy who was still doing her victory dance on the table. The last word was coated with sugar. Lots of sugar.

Fluffy grinned. And it wasn't a normal grin, it was a cheshire cat grin. Like one of those wide creepy grins that madmen get when they find something amazing out. But Fluffy wasn't a madmen. No, she was just a fangirl. A fangirl who was fulfilling her dreams!

**I tried ma best...**

**Anyways, really sorry about the long wait. Thanks to all my supporters! **

**If I got any references or grammar mistakes, I'm really sorry. I was half asleep when I typed this and really hyped when I finished it. It's just...Halloween...and then school...and then homework...**

**Yeah...I hope you guys had a good Halloween! I don't think my candy will last very long... **


End file.
